Xu Zhenggang
Xu Zhengang was the defeated commander that Yue Zhong had brought over to his side from Qing Yuan County previously, and he was truly an exceptional commander. Personality Although he is a little pedantic, he is a pure soldier. He is also a comrade worthy of trust. It’s just the job of a soldier is to obey commands, and Xu Zhigang is a pure soldier. Although he loathed Lei Cheng’s character, but he could only resolutely complete the commands of Lei Cheng, because Lei Cheng is his legal superior. People like Xu Zhenggang who adhered to their own principles and methods were exactly those who Yue Zhong liked to recruit as his subordinates the most. As soon as Xu Zhenggang became one of Yue Zhong’s subordinates, Yue Zhong wouldn’t worry about Xu Zhenggang betraying him and could entrust him with the responsibility. In addition, Xu Zhenggang was also an officer who had undergone rigorous military training with outstanding military accomplishments; he was the sort of talent Yue Zhong needed the most. After Xu Zhenggang had accepted Yue Zhong’s recruitment and joined his forces, as always, he didn’t have the intention of improving their personal relationship. He always stayed among his own squad members and trained them; during battle he was also the first to rush up to the front line with a very strong desire to fight. Xu Zhenggang really was the perfect role model of a soldier, the best knife. Story To the north of Qingyuan County is Shanglin County. In the outskirts of Shanglin county is a large granary. His team’s mission was to explore the specific situation of the area. Thre IFVs were dispatched. If the mission didn’t have any major obstacles, then they were to capture the granary. If there was danger, they were to leave and report the intel to Long Hai City, then the higher ups would make a decision. They encountered a flood of mutant rats after arriving at the granary. Each one of those mutant rats was the size of a cat. Their claws were able to penetrate the weak places of the IFV’s armor. Although we did our best to resist, attempting to withdraw, an IFV was still trapped in the rat swarm. All of his comrades inside the IFV died in combat. Wu Guang convinced Yue Zhong to spare Xu Zhigang’s life. When zombies raided the West Gate, many of Xu Zhenggang’s comrades were killed; at this point there were only thirteen soldiers still living. Nevertheless, these remaining thirteen soldiers had all survived the war with rich combat experience and skillful shooting technique. After Xu Zhenggang agreed to to join Yue Zhong, these thirteen soldiers followed in his manner as well and joined Yue Zhong’s army. Xu Zhengang was an outstanding officer, and had experienced many battles against both zombies and Mutant Beasts. Commanding a battle of defense was not an issue. After he had joined Yue Zhong back in Qing Yuan County, he had taken part in many other battles against zombies and had reached to an enhancement level of 35. His Flame Control Skill had been enhanced three times, and the fireballs he conjured were no longer small or faded ones but instead were voluminous blazing spheres. Category:Characters Category:Males